Major Dru-Zod
Chloe could feel the magic of this man slithering over her like a snake, forcing her on her hands and knees. She tried pushing up off of her knees but there was no such luck. The girl grunted, hating the fact that she was so powerless as he came to stand before them, eyeing them curiously. He had to be a Royal, a Dragon. Zatanna had said that they were the only ones who had the ability to shift into human form and Chloe couldn't help but wonder exactly why he had chosen to take that form right now. Why did he feel it would benefit him to do so? - Chloe's first meeting with Major Dru-Zod. Chapter 84: Royal Dru-Zod was a Major in the Apokalips Draconian army, answered directly to the Ruling Council, and is the last of his bloodline. When Chloe accidentally Will-Traveled to Apokalips, she and the Major were (without their knowledge) Melded, due to this they are extremely drawn to each other. He is one of the last surviving Dragons, and inhabitants of Apokalips. The symbol of the House of Zod is a tribal Z. Personality Arrogant to a fault, Zod has a problem with human emotions and definitely doesn't have a grasp of human pop culture either. He sees humans as lesser than Dragons and (except in Whitney's case) treats them like second-class citizens. If he does end up giving someone a compliment, it usually can also be taken as an insult. He is extremely smart and cunning, and despite not knowing Chloe as well as some of the others do, he has a good grasp of her and her motivations, instinctively knowing how she will react when others can't (such as Jason). Special Abilities Transformation Like every pure-blooded Dragon, Zod is able to transform into Full-Dragon, Half-Dragon and Full-Human forms. Enhanced Vision Like Chloe, Zod has the ability to shift his orbs into reptilian and thus give himself this ability when needed. Enhanced Senses Unlike Chloe, Zod has heightened senses (especially scent) thanks to being a pure-blooded Dragon. He can not only smell people's scent, but also their emotions and certain types of magic. Relationships (Romantic) Ursa Ursa was Zod's first wife. They had a son, Lor, together. Centuries before Zod met Chloe Ursa and Lor died, an event which has haunted and changed Zod. Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) Chloe is Melded with Zod, and he has decided that as some of the last remnants of their race, they will procreate and save their species. He has admitted he isn't in love with her, but the fact that they constantly grow closer could change that. Relationships (Otherwise) ''Whitney Fordman '' Despite their mutual attraction towards Chloe, Zod considers Whitney his equal and ally, mostly due to the fact that Whitney is Chloe's Sanguine. He has established an alliance with the hesitant boy and has shared valuable insight on the Sanguine/Animus bond. He also says that like him, Whitney is willing to do whatever it takes to keep Chloe safe. ''Jason Teague Zod and Jason have a very hostile relationship, mostly due to the fact that Jason is Half-Dragon and has been created for Chloe and vice-versa. Unlike with Whitney, Zod sees Jason as beneath him and a rival whom can't be trusted. ''Councilman Jor The only survivor of the Apokalips massacre, Councilman Jor-El was saved by Chloe and Zod when they returned to the Dragon realm. He watched his wife, son and niece being slaughtered and has joined the cause against Rao. Being the last surviving member of the Ruling Council, Jor's opinion and advice is greatly valued by Zod. Category:Dragons Category:Characters